


A Message From Beyond

by ih3artgerm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ih3artgerm/pseuds/ih3artgerm
Summary: In which Hanji sacrificed herself to save you, instead of Moblit sacrificing himself for her.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hanji Zoe & Reader, Hanji Zoe/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	A Message From Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I've written AND edited a fanfic all by myself, so please bear with me :)

It's been weeks, but the empty space where she used to sleep hurts more with each passing day. While your side was perfectly organized, you don't dare touch Hanji's part of the room. You cling onto one of her shirts, trying to feel her once again. As you glance at the bedside table, you see a couple of random books and her spare glasses. The sight brings a smirk to your face, "of course you would leave a mess behind" you think to yourself but at the same time, it makes your heart ache.

You can't smell her perfume in the air anymore, and the warmth of her body is gone. The words "I'm all alone" have been hammering in your head since you had come back. A sob escapes your body, no matter how strongly you try to hold it in.

The tears that run down your face bring your body into a state of exhaustion, forcing you to close your eyes and rest. Lately, that has been the only way for you to get some sleep.

.

You open your eyes to find yourself underneath a tree, the sun peeking from behind the leaves keeps your body warm. You rub your eyes as you sit up, trying to recognize your surroundings but with no luck. You can hear a voice in the distance calling your name, the person's face is too far away for you to be able to tell who it is.

As their image becomes more clear, you can finally identify who's calling you and the sight brings tears to your eyes.

"Hey Y/N! I've been looking all over for you... are you all right? Why are you crying?" The figure that once stood in front of you now sits by your side, analyzing your features while concern fills her eyes.

You immediately cross your arms around her neck, not saying a word. You hold onto her cloak allowing the tears you've been so familiar with to come out all at once. You feel her hands gently touching your body, the softness of her fingers against your skin is all you've been thinking about ever since you watched her disappear.

"Hanji..." is all you manage to say while the hiccups and sobs escape your throat.

She doesn't say anything, she closes her eyes and allows herself to feel you in her arms. Her hands go through your hair in an attempt to calm you down. The chilly breeze hits your face while you take a deep breath, a sense of calm in your stomach as you can once again smell her skin.

"I miss you" you whisper in her ear, your face moving down until you reach her lips, not giving Hanji enough time to say it back. As you kiss her, she shifts allowing her back to rest against the tree while you gently sit on her lap. Your hands travel through her neck all the way to her cheeks. You peck her lips gently before separating your faces.

"Why did you have to leave me, Hanji?" the noticeable pain in your voice forces her to look down. She takes a few seconds before answering and, as she does, you run your fingers through your face, drying the tears that form in your eyes. Once she's ready, she flashes you a sad but gentle smile while tucking a strand of hair behind your ears.

"I had to protect you."

Your face contorts into a frown, your bottom lip shaking lightly. "I didn't need to be protected, I can take care of myself."

She lets out a sigh closely followed by a giggle, "at that moment you couldn't."

You rest your head on her chest as she plays with your hair. The memories of that fateful day come rushing through your mind.

-

You can still hear the terrified screams of your comrades as you watch Bertholdt's silhouette rise in the sky as he's about to transform. Yours and Hanji's squad are too close to him. Panic rushing through your veins as you look at your girlfriend.

"Y/N!" You can barely hear her, the buildings around you being destroyed by the explosion and the fire is spreading quickly, there is no way you can survive it. That is until Hanji pushes your body into a decaying old well.

As you are falling, you closely watch as her body is incinerated. In a second, she is gone. The wind that helps your body go down the old well betrays you for a moment when a rock hits your left eye. Once your body collides with the floor, you pass out.

After 20 minutes, you open your eye to find yourself still holding onto the thunder spears. Realization not fully hitting you yet, you make your way up to see the damage. Air barely manages to enter your lungs as you watch the results of the Colossal Titan's transformation. The buildings being thrown around as if they weigh nothing startle you. You take 5 minutes to look around, but with all the fire and dust, you can't find anyone, you quickly realize it wasn't possible for any bodies to be left intact, they were all incinerated.

Before tears have time to form in your eyes, you decide to go looking for the group of teenagers surrounding Eren. You can't remember much after that.

-

You shake your head, trying to push away the painful memories, your hands slightly punching the grass by your side. You once again lay on her chest, allowing her to caress you in the manner you miss so much. It takes you a few minutes to notice you can hear her heart beating. As you sit up a gasp escapes your lips.

"I wish this was real." You look deep into her brown eyes, begging whatever God out there you could make this moment true. Begging for her to come back. Your name falls from her lips as she takes on a serious expression, a strange feeling settling in the pit of your stomach as you stare at her.

"The real fight has yet to begin." She doesn't take her eyes off of you. The uneasiness you are feeling only grows bigger every second that passes and every hair in your body now stands up. "Once you cross the ocean, you'll find out who the real enemy is."

Somehow the air feels thicker and it gets harder to breathe. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest, a confused expression settling on your face.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you much more than this, but Y/N, you shouldn't trust Eren." she pauses for a few seconds, trying to figure out just how much she can tell you. Taking a quick breath, she continues, "Watch out for your friends, especially Mikasa and Armin, they will need you the most."

You start to feel her body fading through your fingertips, her image once again disappearing right before your eyes. Despair is the only feeling you have left.

"I'll always be right here with you, you are never alone." she continues as she places one final kiss on your lips, it's so gentle and quick you can barely feel it.

"Be careful, all right?" is the last thing she says before her body disappears completely from underneath you. You fall on your back, the grass rubs against your skin and it leaves a gentle shade of red to it.

"Hanji.." you whisper while covering your mouth with the back of your hands, whimpers coming out of your body like never before.

Your eyelids are now as heavy as rocks and you can't keep yourself awake. As you drift back to sleep, the darkness around you becomes rather comforting and before you're pulled back to the real world once again, you hear it as clear as the day you met her,

"Y/N, I love you."

.

You open your eyes slowly, trying to shift around on the empty bed in a way so the bright sunshine won't touch you. The empty space by your side feels a little less painful today.

You decide to head to the bathroom to take a cold shower and prepare for the day but Hanji's words not leaving your mind for a second. Don't trust Eren, but why not? Who will we have to face to finally have our freedom?

The warm water against your skin relaxes your shoulders, the steam hiding the scars left by the Colossal Titan's brutal attack. As the soap bar slides through your body, you think about the feeling of your girlfriend's soft hands against your limbs and how she always took care of your injuries. Carefully, you wash your face, slowly feeling the spot where your left eye used to be.

You turn the water off and walk towards your room. The chilly breeze against your skin after such a hot shower brings a gentle smile to your face.

Once you have your clothes on, you make sure to carefully bandage your left eye before grabbing the black eye-patch that rests by the door. As you walk past Hanji's old office, you can almost see her running around with a small sample from a titan in one hand while she looks for a pen, Moblit following her not far behind trying to make sure she's ok. You smile at the now empty room before starting to walk once again.

"Good morning Commander!" You turn around to face the short, blonde-haired boy. You could tell by the look on his face he was exhausted after training, but his smile looking as bright as always.

"Good morning, Armin." you say before flashing him a compassionate smile.

"Will you be joining us for breakfast today?" he asks softly, not wanting his worry towards you to be visible through his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Mikasa and Eren seem to be waiting for you."

He looks to his left to find his friends waiving at him, so he simply nods at you before sprinting towards them.

You look out the window towards the sky, maybe you're right Hanji, I'm not alone. You continue your path towards the dining room before stopping one last time in front of the massive doors, you can almost feel Hanji's hand on yours as you open them. For the first time since you became the commander, you finally feel like you are ready to be the leader the Survey Corps needs and as a promise to yourself and Hanji, you will not let them down.


End file.
